Você nunca percebe
by Shindou.Angel
Summary: Era apenas uma outra tarde de domingo ...Era apenas um parque Ele era apenas um menino e ela era somente uma menina ... resumo péssimo Cap.04 ON
1. Parque

Era apenas uma outra tarde de domingo ...

Era apenas um parque

Ele era apenas um menino

e ela era somente uma menina ...

O que pode aconteçer quando se está apaixonado?

O que pode te fazer perder a cabeça?

O que te faz querer mais?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence ... e vcs sabem o resto!

* * *

Mãe vou no parque - disse a garota batendo a porta da sala antes que sua mãe pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Ela caminhava sozinha... perdida em seus vagos pensamentos... pensando nas em como as coisas são e como a vida é quando viu uma conheçida ...

Sakura - chamou a menina.

Yo Ino - respondeu a garota de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes.- Aonde está indo?

Vou dar uma volta no parque, quer ir comigo? - ela perguntou

Nem dá ... estou indo na casa do Sasuke-kun visita-lo, sabe depois que ele voltou eu quase não tenho-o visto.

Aquele nome ... a melhor amiga pronunciara o nome proibido aos ouvidos dela, tantas lembranças, tantas coisas terriveis em sua opnião, tanto desprezo, a garota jurou que nunca mais iria correr atras de menino. Nem que fosse Sasuke-kun.Ela não mereçia sofrer tanto, por alguem que não seria capaz de lhe amar reciprocamente.

Entendo. - disse ela num tom frio que a amiga não houve de perceber.- Divirta-se. - tentou ser descontraida.

Te vejo por ai Ino- disse a garota saindo

Tchau - disse caminhando para o outro lado.

Caminhava sem muita preocupação, ela não andava, passeava... novamente perdida nas lembranças.

Até que enfim chegou ao parque ... andou mais um pouco até achar um banco vazio, e sentou-se observando as crainças, como elas eram felizes e não sabiam ... algumas crianças brincavam de "ninja" outras apenas conversavam ... o dia estava tranquilo.

Estava tão entretida ao ver as crianças brincarem que não percebeu quando um estranho sentou-se ao seu lado.

Possuia um cabelo curto e vermelho, olhos verdes e uma tatuagem em sua testa ... que lhe caia perfeitamente, o siginificado era "amor"; a garota apenas deixou um suspiro de tristeza escapar-lhe quando terminou de fitar o garoto que agora olhava atentamente as crianças que ela olhara pouco antes dele chegar.

O que você vê nelas? -perguntou ele num tom frio.

Hãm? - em um flash ela acordou

O que você vê nela? - ele repetiu ainda frio

Eu não sei- ela olhava agora para baixo. - Elas são felizes

E você não é? - a garota agora olhava em seu rosto.

Temo que não. - ela novamente abaixou a cabeça.

Posso saber o seu nome? - ela perguntou na esperança de alguma respota ... mais foi em vão.

Prefiro manter-me em anônimato. -ele disse

... -ela não reclamou estava acostumada a foras e a não ser devidamente respondida.

Passaram-se alguns minutos ... então ela cansada daquele silençio matador recolveu intervir.

As vezes eu acho que não sei me relacionar com as pessoas. - ela mantia sua cabeça baixa.

Porque diz isso? - ele não pareceu muito entretido com a conversa.

Não sei ... as vezes parece que eu não tenho muitos amigos, e que os que eu tenho sempre acabam me traindo. - ela mantinha seu olhar fixo nas cxrianças como se estivesse evitando um contato mais direto.

É amor? - ele a olhou de canto de olho.

Hãm? - ela extremeçeu.

O que você sente.. pelo que você está triste ... é amor? - ele voltou a olha-la de canto de olho.

Talvez ... como posso saber? ... é dificil explicar ... - ela apenas abaixou mais a cabeça enquanto uma lagrima ameaçou rolar em seus lindos olhos azuis.

O silencio novamente tomou conta deles.

Gaara ... é Gaara. -ele falou

Hum? - ela o olhou

Meu nome é Gaara ... e o seu?- ele a olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez.

Ino ... é Ino meu nome. - ela ainda mantinha sua lagrima que não rolaria tão cedo agora no olhar.

Porque choras Ino? - ele perguntou forçando um contato mais direto nos olhos.

ela desviou o olhar ...

Entendo se não quiser me falar.- ele continuou- Afinal eu sou apenas um estranho.

Não é isso ... é que ... eu gosto do mesmo menino que minha melhor amiga e ele escolheu ela ... - ela respondeu

nem tudo na vida é como nós queremos Ino. - ele falou.

É mesmo. -ela sorriu fingindo-se se alegrar.

Bem Ino eu tenho que ir para casa ... qualquer dia desses agente se fala! - ele levantou-se, fez menção de ir embora e ela segurou sua mão.

Porque parou aqui? - ela disse

Como? - ele estranhou

Porque você veio falar comigo?

Só vi você aqui parecia triste e eu quis falar com você simplesmente isso.- ele respondeu.

Entendo - ela falou

Ele foi embora depois disso ... ela ficou lá observando o dia mais um pouco quando se lembrou que era domingo e que amanha seria o dia de volta as ferias de junho ... ela novamente pareceu triste ... não que a companhia do ruivo a tivesse alegrado ... mais não deixava ela se sentir tão triste.

Ino chegou em casa e foi direto ao seu quarto, trancou a porta e se jogou na cama ... sentindo algumas lagrimas cairem de seu rosto ... ela ainda não intendia o porque estava trsite.Levantou-se pegou uma toalha e foi tomar um banho para ver se esfriava a cabeça.

Depois de muito tempo pensar e refletir ela resolveu que não iria mais sofrer por Sasuke-kun ... ela iria partir para outra.

No dia seguinte acordou com seu pai lhe chamando avisando ue iria perder a hora da escola.

- Já vou pai, me dá mais um minutinho.

- não Ino ... é o primeiro dia de aula ... num vai chegar atrasada.

-pff que saco - disse ela levantando-se ... apesar disso ela se levantou muito mais disposta e alegre do que nas manhas anteriores.

Vestiu o seu uniforme azul que tinha uma saia de prega, um camisa e uma meia um tanto grande. Desceu a escada pegou uma fruta e foi caminhando para a escola ... no caminho encontrou Tenten.

-Yo Tenten - ela disse sorrindo.

-Yo Ino - ela tambem sorria.

-Tah sabendo? me disseram que vão entrar 7 pessoas novas na nossa sala. - elas andavam no msmo passo.

-7?????? ò.ó

- éé! muita gente nãão!?

- concerteza ...

Elas caminaram até chegar na escola contando das ferias, das amigas, dos meninos, bem isso Ino não tinha muito o que contar já que perdera praticamente suas ferias inteiras chorando por Sasuke.

Logo que chegaram elas avistaram suas outras amigas, Hinata, Temari e Sakura.

Passaram um bom tempo conversando até que resolveram ir para a sala, onde encontraram todos os meninos, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, e para a trsiteza de Ino ele tambem estava lá ... Uchiha Sasuke, más ela não de deixou abater ... colocou suas coisas numa mesa vazia e depois voltou para conversar com suas amigas ...

Foi depois de um tempo que o professor Kakashi entrou na sala, seguido pela Hokage-sama, e 5 alunos, eram quatro meninas ... Ino reparou bem nelas ... usavam somente preto, tinham um olhar frio e ameaçador. lembrava o de Sasuke, no momento que ela virou-se para olhar o garoto ela viu ... era ele ... não poderia ser... mais era ... Gaara ... sim ... o menino do parque.

- Bom dia- a Hokage falou- estes são os novos alunos que vão estudar junto de vocês nesta sala. Sabaku no Gaara, Suna no Saori, Suna no Sayumi, Suna no Aoi (pronuncia-se Aói), e Suna no Aiori.

As meninas se sentaram lado a lado, duas em duas, não pareciam ser d emuita conversa, já Gaara sentou-se ao lado de Ino que ficou surpresa ao ver que ele se elmbrava dela.

-Então esse é o seu nome? Sabaku no Gaara?

-Sim ... agora você já sabe o meu ... mais como é o seu?

- Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Continua ... 

espero que gostem


	2. Reencontros

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertece ... mais o Gaara eu já roubei!

* * *

As primeiras aulas passaram lentamente, Gaara reparara que ela olhava o um garoto de cabelos escuros e uma garota de cabelos rosados sem parar ... parecia um pouco de inveja ...

Então ele se lembrou:

"_Não é isso ... é que ... eu gosto do mesmo menino que minha melhor amiga e ele escolheu ela ... _" ele sorriu após lembrar-se disso.

- É ele? - ele interrompeu o silencio.

- O que? - ela virou-se para olha-lo nos olhos.

- É o menino por quem choravas ontem? - ela virou o rosto.

- É ... mais eu decidi que não vou mais chorar por ele, nem por nenhum menino. - ela sorriu.

A conversa parou ai ... o sinal bateu anunciando a hora do intervalo.

Ino levantou-se para sair da sala enquanto via os meninos se aproximarem de Gaara.

- E ai!? Tudo bem? Como é seu nome? - disse Neji

- Gaara, e o de vocês? - ele olhou todos nos olhos.

- Uzumaki Naruto - ele sorriu

- Uchiha Sasuke. - ele olhou indiferente.

- Nara Shikamaru- ele nem olhou ... com preguiça.

- Hyuuga Neji - sorriu

- Gaara-sama estamos indo, se precisar é só chamar- uma das meninas novas falou a ele.

- Tudo bem Saori.

-Sama? porque sama? - perguntou um certo garoto se cabelos loiros muitissimo interssado.

-Sou filho do Kazakage. Elas só estão aqui para me protejer. Elas já fizeram academia, na verdade são jounnins, estão disfarçadas (Gaara estraga disfarçes! ¬¬") meu pai ordenou que elas me acompanhasem ... - falou em um tom de descaso. Gaara odiava o fato de que seu pai sempre mandava guardas, Jounnins, ou até mesmos seus irmãos para o observar ... afinal ele num era mais nenhuma criança e sabia se cuidar, ou pelo menos achava.

Na rodinha das meninas no patio ...

- Tenten... você disse que seriam 7 pessoas que entrariam na nossa sala. Mais só tem o Gaara e aquelas meninas estranhas. - disse Ino

- É ... eu me enganei ... pois os dois que estão faltando são os dois irmãos daquele tal de Gaara.- Respondeu

-hum ... eu ouvi falar que eles são 1 ano mais velhos ... por isso não estão na nossa sala. - Falou Sakura.

- Entendi.- disse Ino em resposta.

- E aquelas garotas ... estranho ... todas elas são do mesmo clã ...- disse Tenten

- N-na verdade Suna é um sobrenome dado as pessoas que não tem clã lá na vila de Suna. - disse Hinata.

- Olha ... to vendo que algem realmente presta atenção nas aulas de historia hein Hinata! - zombou Ino vendo a garota corar.

Voltando a roda dos meninos ...

- Puxa que legaal-ttebayo! - vcs já sabem quem falou ¬¬º

- Se seu pai é o Kazekage ... ele não teria tempo de ficar aki em Konoha esperando vc se formar ... então com quem você mora Gaara? -falou Shikamaru (finalmeeeeente!)

- Com aquelas quatro e com meus irmãos ... Temari e Kankuro.

- Nossa ... deve ser duro hein!? Cinco mulheres... elas devem ser problematicas. - falou Shikamaru.

- Um pouco, Temari é muito mandona, as quatro são mais tranquilas, não são de muitas palavras, a não ser a Aoi ... essa quando dá pra falar ... Kami-sama que me livre! - riram.

O sinal tocou para que eles voltassem as suas salas.

Como nas primeiras aulas, ele sentou ao lado dela.

As aulas passaram rapido ... poucas palavras foram trocadas entre eles, na maioria das vezes ela era quem puxava o assunto , mais sempre ele a respondia friamente. Gaara tambem num era um menino muitas palavras, isso Ino reparou no primeiro dia, na conversa do parque.

Na hora da saida... Ino foi encontrar suas amigas em uma rodinha perto da saida ... ela reparara que s amigas conversavam com uma outra menina. Ela tinha cabelos loiros presos em quatro maria-chiquinhas, era relativamente alta.

- Yo gente. - ela disse

- Yo Ino - Todas responderam.

- Ino ... essa aki é a Temari ... Temari ... essa aki é a Ino.

- Prazer - as duas falaram com os melhores sorrisos.

- Ela é a irmã do Gaara ... o menino novo da nossa sala.

- Ela?? Nossa mais vocês dois nem se pareçem!!! - ela ficou surpressa.

- heheheh- ela riu

- Bem meninas eu to indo ... Sakura vem comigo? - ela disse.

- Claro

- Tchau meninas ... tchau Temari ... foi um prazer. - disse Ino

- Tchau gente! - disse Sakura.

- Tchau- responderam em um unissonismo.

no caminho ...

- Ino ... você ainda gosta do Sasuke?? - ela pergunotu disfarçando.

- Hum? Sasuke? nãão ... eu num possop fazer nada se ele te esolheu Sakura. - escondeu sua tristeza, e fez um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

A amiga simplesmente não respondeu ... continuaram caminhando até Ino chegar em sua casa e Sakura na sua.

- Cheguei mãããe!

- Oi filha! já preparei o almoço.

- Tah bom vou tomar banho depois eu deço.

- okay!

Ino subiu as escadas rapidamente ... jogou sua mochila em cima da cama e foi se despindo no caminho do banheiro.

Durante seu banho muitas ideias passaram pela sua cabeça ... muitas historias ... muitas coisas sobre seu passado, muitas ideias sobre o futuro.

Terminou seu banho e se enrolou em uma toalha que já estava no banheiro.

Foi até seu aramario pegou um pijama. Deitou na cama e acbou dormindo ... sem jantar ... sonhando com seu dia

Gente desculpa a demora ... é que eu cai na patinação no gelo e pra variar eu luxei a mão direita ... a que eu mais uso pra digitar ... ¬¬º

Mais quarta eu tiro esse gesso maldito!

e escrevo mais ...

agora vamos para o merchan ...

vc gstou? deixe uma review

num gstou? deixe uma review

amou? deixe uma review

odiou? deixe uma review

então ... agora se vc leu isso tudo ...

deixem uma review!

Bgda!


	3. O plano

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence ... pois se pertencesse só ia ter casais yaoi e seria pra sempre Gaa/Ino

---------------------

No dia seguinte acordou um pouco adiantada.

Levantou, se trocou,e desçeu para tomar seu café da manhã.

- Ino , porque não desçeu ontem para jantar? ficamos preocupados. -disse a mãe

- Ah mãe é que eu acabei pegando no sono! hehehehe! Vou indo, se não eu vou me atrasar! Beijos mãe e dá um beijo no papai quando ele voltar.

E então Ino pegou sua mochila e foi andando para a escola. No caminho encontrou Sakura.

- Ohayo Ino-porca-chaaan! -gritava ela acenando para a amiga

- Ohayo Sakura-testuda! Está de bom humor hoje hein!?

- É porque ontem o Sasuke-kun me convidou para sair! - ela dizia enquanto se gabava da amiga por dentro.

- Pois fique sabendo Sakura-testuda-chan que eu já tenho algo em mente muito maior do que o ultimo dos Uchiha, pode ficar com ele para você! - e saiu andando mais à frente

_- "Ino ... o que será que aconteceu com você? de um dia para o outro?_- Sakura pensava mais atrás.

Chegando na escola Ino encontrará Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru e Sai. Estavam em uma rodinha de amigos conversando, foi quando Ino viu Temari passar, más sem Gaara, então se perdeu em seus desvaneios deixando-se vulnerável a cochichos e brincadeiras dos colegas.

- Heey, Ino está tudo bem? - perguntou Shikamaru

- Hm? - ela perguntou voltando de seus pensamentos.

- Ino-chan deve estar pensando em alguém muito importante para se desligar assim do mundo!- Comentou Tenten

- Deve ser o Gaara-sama! - gritou Naruto

- Cala a boca seu bakaa!! - ela gritou dando um cascudo na cabeça do loiro.

Neste mesmo momento adentravam no colégio um casal de namorados abraçados. Podiam ser ouvidos varios comentarios sobre o namoro dos jovens algo do tipo "Ela namorando o Sasuke-kun? como ela pode?" "Quem é aquela ao lado do meu Sasuke-kun?" e coisas do tipo.

Sasuke e Sakura pararam diante da rodinha dos amigos, enquanto Sasuke comprimentava seus amigos Sakura e Ino apenas se olhavam, Ino a olhava com um olhar de raiva, e Sakura apenas não sabia o que fazer.

Foi quando Ino avistou de longe um certo rivinho entrando portão à dentro da escola, empurrou Sakura para o lado e correu até "seu" ruivo.

- Ohayo Gaara-san! -sando um beijo nas bocheichas do ruivo

- O...Ohayo Ino! está tudo bem? - perguntou um ruivo muito confuso

- Não poderia estar melhor! - sorriu e entrelaçou seu braço ao do rapaz, o deixando mais confuso ainda.

Caminharam até a mesma rodinha de amigos onde se encontravam Sakura e Sasuke e no momento em que chegaram o sinal tocou. Todos se separaram para seguirem para suas respectivas salas. Isso não foi diferente com Ino e com Gaara.

- Tchau Gaara-kun! Nos vemos depois da aula! - disse dando um beijo na bochecha do ruivo, já que sabia que Sakura estava olhando a cena

- Er... Tchau Ino. - disse ele

- Er... Ino ... você e o Gaara ... vocês estão ... er ... namorando? - Perguntou uma Sakura que se aproximava por trás.

- Não - Sakura se aliviou por dentro - Estamos saindo! - Disse Ino correndo para não perder a aula

_- "Saindo? a Ino e o Gaara? mais eles nem se conhecem a tanto tempo assim!"_- Pensava Sakura indo em direção a sua sala.

Na sala, Ino se sentou na frente de Sakura.

Nos pensamentos da segunda não saiam as palavras de hoje de manhã da sua amiga

"-_ Pois fique sabendo Sakura-testuda-chan que eu já tenho algo em mente muito maior do que o ultimo dos Uchiha, pode ficar com ele para você!"_

Afinal o que a melhor amiga de infância estavam tramando era o grande filho do Kazekage-Sama?

* * *

Geeeeeeeenteee!!!

Peço perdão por ter demorado tanto para escreveeer!

Perdããããããão!

espero que continuem lendo e deixando reviews!

Obrigadaaa!


	4. Golpes Baixos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence... se não chamaria Gaara e não Naruto.

Agradeço a Isa-chan por me ajudar a escrever a fic! ;D

* * *

Sakura sabia que aquele dia ia ser brigar com Ino no dia-a-dia, más essas brigas normalmente eram por causa de Sasuke, então não levavam a nada. Más hoje, especialmente hoje ela sentia um clima diferente no ar, aquela briga não estava com cara que ia ser esqueçida com o passar das aulas.

Durante o intervalo surgiu a conversa do namoro de Sakura e Sasuke.

- Então vc está mesmo namorando a testuda, Sasuke? - perguntou Ino

-Sim. Porque? Está com inveja Ino? - e sorriu arrogantemente

- Não, só queria ter certeza que ela vai ficar bem longe de uma certa pessoa. - revidou.

Todos se espantaram. Ino, aquela garotinha que sempre correu atrás de Sasuke, sempre brigou com a sua melhor amiga pra poder fazer trabalhos em dupla com ele, participar da mesma equipe que ele ou pelo menos sentar-se ao seu lado não estava mais afim dele? Pelo menos era isso o que ela queria que pensassem.

Depois de dar um risinho debochado, especialmente a Sasuke, foi a procura de "seu" Gaara-kun.Avistou-o sentado ao chão perto daquelas meninas das quais ele disserá que eram jounnins.

Usou de toda a sua beleza natural para impressionar o ruivo, andava rebolando, deixando seus cabelos ao vento, más nada parecia dispersa-lo daquele momento de reflexão. Qualquer menino comum, na situação dele já estaria aos pés de Ino, mas não, ele era o Gaara, o filho do Kazekage, ele já estava acostumado com isso.

- Gaara-kun posso me sentar ao seu lado? - sorriu olhando em seus olhos.

Demorou um pouco para processar a informação e sair de seu estado de transe-mental.

- Ah... pode! Saori, Chizuru, Yukari vocês podem ir. -ordemou.

- Certo. Qualquer coisa você já sabe! - disse Saori e lançou um olhar ameaçador a Ino.

- Parece que o Gaara-sama já arranjou uma namorada nesse colégio, não é a toa que seu pai te muda tanto de colégio né Gaara-sama? - falou Chizuru, que era um pouco (lê-se demais) pequena para sua idade, parecia uma criança.

- Chizuru-san! Demonstre mais respeito por seus superiores! - brigou Yukari.

- Gomen Gaara-sama! u.u - ela se curvou

- Tudo bem Chizuru.Você tem razão.

Elas sairam. Enquanto Ino podia perceber que elas estavam ouvindo, não disse uma palavra. Quando estavam a mais ou menos uns cinquenta metros longe ela resolveu se pronunciar.

- Er... Gaara-kun ... você lembra daquele dia no parque? - ela disse sem olha-lo nos olhos.

- Sim.O que tem?

- Eu só queria te agradecer. Porque graças à você eu consegui esqueçer aquela pessoa. O namorado da minha melhor amiga. E eu queria saber se eu poderia te compensar de alguma forma. Pelo menos como forma de gratidão da minha parte?

- Não precisa. -ele respondeu friamente.

- Más eu insisto, por favor?

- Tá, então passa amanha depois da aula na minha casa.

Ela sorriu, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e levantou pois havia tocado o sinal.

O resto do dia foi normal, com a excessão de que Sakura e Ino não trocaram uma palavra se quer. Ao término das aulas daquele dia, Ino simplesmente se levantou de foi embora, estava ansiosa demais por amanhã tanto que nem esperou seus amigos para ir embora.

-Sakura-chan, o que deu na Ino-chan? - perguntou Naruto.

-Não sei. Ela tá muito estranha ultimamente né!?

- É. Desde que você e o Sasuke-teme começaram a ficar parece que todo dia é funeral pra Ino-chan.

- Deixa aquela problemática em paz vai Naruto! - exclamou Shikamaru.

- Hm. - ele havia se perdido em desvaneios.

O resto do dia foi bem comum para Ino, com a excessão de que ela não conseguia parar de arquitetar o grande plano em sua cabeça.

* * *

Gente cap. postado aki rapidinho! 

eu sei que faz teeeeeeempo³ que não posto más é que eu to meio corrida com a escola!

com a Isa-chan me ajudando agora, acho qu agente progride com isso né!?

Não esqueçam da review pleeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeee!?

Ja nee mina-san!


End file.
